Go Slow With Your Dough
}} Go Slow With Your Dough is the 14th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the 19th episode for Season 6 under the title The Loot. Plot Oggy is watching T.V in his house eating a sandwich (eating a banana in Season 6). It is shown that there is nothing but without combined cable (It is shown that there is with combined cables to watch T.V in Season 6) available on T.V, despite that Oggy watched with fun. Then Jack has to pay a debt, so he hides an attaché case full of money into Oggy's house. After he hides the attaché case into Oggy's carpet, he walks out of Oggy's house, then closes the door. Oggy goes onto the attaché case Jack hid. At first, he is knowing what's inside the attaché case, until he opened it. It was full of money, but then the dollars messed up. Oggy panics, which heard the cockroaches. He then touches the dollars. Then the cockroaches look at the attaché case. The cockroaches want that attaché case, but Oggy hides it. He hides it first at the piggy bank, but then he realized that the attaché case he hid at the piggy bank does not work. He then hid in the cabinet, but then the cockroaches took the attaché case. Oggy then rolls the carpet, then it slid the cockroaches. Oggy took the attaché case, then he hid it in the toilet and pretend he was urinating, but the cockroaches saw Oggy, and they laugh. Joey then flushed the toilet, making the attaché case flushed, which caused Oggy to panic and the cockroaches to laugh. He heard it was moving on the pipe, then he runs to see the attaché case on the pipe until it goes to the water tank on the truck. He then turns the crank to the left, causing the water on the pipe to overload. He then sees the houses being overloaded by water, then they exploded. After that, his house explodes, causing the attaché case to be placed to him. Next, he dug in his backyard to hide the attaché case underground. However, Joey throws pebbles on the pipes, causing the pipes to leak. Oggy covers the leak on the pipe, but Joey throws another pebble, causing it to leak, but Oggy covers it. He then throws two more pebbles, causing Oggy to be tickled. However, Joey throws, ore pebbles, causing it to make many leaks, causing it to make a flood, causing the dollars to spread. Night came with Oggy staying in the bedroom. Oggy is very scared about the unknown laughs he heard. He then looks anywhere, but another unknown laugh he heard. He is more afraid, making waters on his eyes. He then looked at the clock, until it rang. He then shot the clock while jumping at the bed. He then saw the attaché case, but he had enough of it, causing him to shoot the attaché case, and then he finally slept. The next morning, Jack and the dinner man came to Oggy's house. Jack goes to see the attaché case. However, it was shot by Oggy, which makes the dinner man angry, causing the dinner man to hurt Jack. Oggy then woke up and meets the beaten up Jack. However, Jack hurts Oggy for destroying the attaché case in the end. Gallery Sandwich - Go Slow With Your Dough.png|In original version, Oggy eats a sandwich. Go Slow With Your Dough 1.png Go Slow With Your Dough 2.png Go Slow With Your Dough 3.png Go Slow With Your Dough 4.png Banana Peel - The Loot.png|In revised version, Oggy eats a banana. The Loot 1.png|Jack clutching a briefcase and shushing Oggy. The Loot 2.png|Oggy freaking out upon seeing how much money is in the briefcase. The Loot 3.png|The Cockroaches and the briefcase are thrown into the air by a large ripple in the carpet. The Loot 4.png|Every house in the neighborhood except Oggy's has been destroyed by water. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)